


Schemes

by mikochan_noda



Category: Persona 5
Genre: #blessedt, Canon Compliant, F/M, In-Game Spoilers, Takes place after the school festival, and yeah cute cute cute, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: [In-game Spoilers] A leader and his primary tactician made some interesting plans.





	Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after the school festival. Dedicated to [whiteplum](http://whiteplum.tumblr.com/) for her insistence, and thank you for [baasama](http://baasama.tumblr.com/) for the art!
> 
> [LINK TO MAKOAKI ART [yas the donut x coffee couple]](http://baasama.tumblr.com/post/161319788922/)

“No.”

The _Buchimaru_ pen clattered, cutting across the bars of afternoon glow between them. Fewer motes danced languidly, highlighted by sunlight, over the blueprints she had painstakingly made for days, as she solely traversed her own sister’s palace.

Makoto knew that it would be useful one day, once they had the opportunity to finally help her disillusioned sister.

But not like this.

“Yes.” His inscrutable dark eyes stared back at her, still unflappable. “We have to-”

“I can’t.” Makoto breathed, her fingers tangling together in front of her, trying to hide her trembling. Her nervous eyes darted to the straight lines, the small annotations that filled the margins. She wondered if all these details would be enough. “If this _fails_ -”

“It won’t.”

“Think about it.” She gritted her teeth. “You’ll be in severe danger for days. And because you’re a high-profile criminal, you’ll be heavily tortured or drugged by your interrogators. We don’t even know if we’ll be able to convince my sister, after we’ve cleared her palace. Your probation will be the least of our worries. This will end terribly.”

“Makoto-”

“I don’t care if we all get arrested in the end. I don’t want you to _die_.”

“Queen.”

She blinked at the soft, warning whisper at her ear. She never noticed his arm around her shoulder, and his hand wrapped around her fist. His fingers now burrowed through the spaces of her knuckles, trying to relax her hold.

“This is all yours, and it’s brilliant. I just added the finishing touch to make sure that he wouldn’t suspect a thing, and give us time to get him out of your tail.” He leaned his forehead, messy curls framing his eyes as they locked upon hers. “And I’ve dealt with far worse…than this.”

“ _This_ is different. I can’t call on _Anat_ in the real world-”

“I trust you.” His lips curl to a soft smile, as he puts distance in between them. But their proximity was still enough to feel the comfortable heat of his arm against hers. “And I trust all you care about, including your sister, Makoto. It’ll push through.“  
  
“But-!”  
  
He hands over her untouched mug, still filled with the bitter coffee she now preferred than the usual that Sojirou-san made. To her slight annoyance, she didn’t miss his deliberate choice (Best Mom) to put her drink in. Her scowl made him laugh, before he dropped a peck on her forehead.

“Let’s take a break.” Then he reached over to the box of donuts, clumsily decorated with sprinkles and pink frost. “Then we can think of something to cover-up the probable mishaps that can happen. You can be as meticulous as you want, and you can even quiz me, _kaichou_.”

“Alright.” She sighed, as she took the mug with a smile of her own. “Our priority is make sure you’ll live through the ordeal.”

“Oh, I will.” His smile undulated, teasing it into a smirk. “Besides, It’s better to think of the police interrogation as practice.”

“For what?”

“Telling your sister I’m dating you.”


End file.
